Feux d'Artifice
by Dororo03
Summary: Il y a deux choses que Scorpius savait. La première : c'était qu'il était amoureux d'Albus-Severus. La deuxième : Ce n'était pas réciproque. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.


Alors, voici un OS sur un couple que je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre en scène ^^

C'est à cause d'un concours dont voici les conditions :

Thème :** Feux d'artifice**

** - Interdiction d'UA**. **Et** **encore à Poudlard à la fin de l'OS **! A part si c'est genre vraiment la fin « 10ans plus tard, ils étaient encore heureux ensemble » et bla, bla, bla… xD

Albus doit être à Griffondor… *Se protège des tomates* Hey ! C'est mon concours, un peu de respect ! XD Si il est à Serpentard c'est trop facile ! u_u Enfin si vous voulez le mette a Poufsouffle ou à Serdaigle, grand bien vous fasse… Mais pas Serpy u_u **PAS DANS LA MÊME MAISON !**

Dans l'OS, on devra retrouver les mots suivant :

**-****Ourson en peluche****  
-****Épluche pomme de terre****  
-****Berceau****  
-****Robe de bal****  
-****Complication**

O

O

O

Donc voilà à quoi ça nous a mené, enfin ça m'a mené ^^

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

* * *

**Titre **: Feux d'artifice

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi sauf Gabriel, Sierra et Arielle ! (^^)

**Couple** : Albus/Scorpius…Albus/Scorpius…Albus/Scorpius

* * *

Il y a deux choses que Scorpius savait.

La première : c'était qu'il était amoureux d'Albus-Severus.

La deuxième : Ce n'était pas réciproque.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait.

* * *

Dans un couloir du troisième étage de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, des chuchotements ainsi que des gloussements se faisaient entendre.

- Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda un adolescent aux couleurs de Serdaigle.

- Douterais-tu de mes capacités en sortilège ? répliqua l'autre garçon aux armoiries de Serpentard, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

- Hey ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me voler mes expressions ! s'insurgea faussement le premier garçon.

Al sourit :

- Dès que James passera devant cette armure, celle-ci lui lancera des pétales de roses au visage en chantant la marche nuptiale.

Il s'apprêta à poser la dernière touche à leur blague quand un miaulement se fit entendre.

- Le chat du concierge arrive. Lança Scorpius en regardant avec prudence les alentours.

- J'ai bientôt fini. Murmura Albus en bougeant sa baguette dans un ballet gracieux.

L'armure s'illumina d'un bleu fluorescent et le miaulement se fit entendre plus près.

- Il nous a repérés. Glapit Scorpius en tirant Albus par la manche. Allons-nous-en !

Effectivement, à quelques pas de là, Rusard, toujours présent au poste de concierge, malgré son âge avancé et ses **complications** musculaires, claudiquait à la poursuite des garnements sécheurs de cours.

La nouvelle génération d'élève le surnommait « trois pattes » à cause de sa canne qui résonnait d'un troisième bruit de pas quand il débarquait quelque part.

- Vous allez voir si vous allez vous échapper comme ça. Murmura le vieil homme en empruntant un passage connu de lui seul après s'être assuré de la destination des élèves.

Scorpius tenait toujours la manche de son camarade en courant à travers les couloirs. Seulement à un moment, Albus prit la tête de leur course et agrippa la main du Serdaigle dans une tentative pour avancer plus vite. Et comme par habitude, ses pas se dirigèrent naturellement vers sa salle commune, dans les cachots.

- Albus…haleta Scorpius. Tu ne peux pas m'emmener dans ta maison.

Sans s'arrêter de courir pour autant, Albus tourna sa tête quelques secondes et dit :

- Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si il y avait grand monde à cette heure là !

Effectivement, on était un mardi après-midi et il était 15 heures et des minutes. Tous les élèves étaient en cours, ce qui aurait du être le cas des deux garçons.

- Je n'ai pas simulé un malaise en cours d'Histoire pour que nous nous fassions attraper par Rusard.

Albus avait répondu en tournant dans un couloir. Mais brusquement, il s'arrêta en tirant Scorpius à lui.

Le blond le fixa avec questionnement mais sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir par cette proximité.

Depuis quand éprouvait-il quelque chose pour son meilleur ami ? Il ne savait pas trop. Mais il y a quelques mois, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne voyait plus Albus comme un ami très cher, mais comme un garçon très charmant et très séduisant.

Le fait que le Serpentard ne traînait avec personne d'autre que lui, voire ses cousins et ses frères et sœurs quand ceux-ci l'invitait, rajoutait au sentiment de possession du blond.

Albus était très mystérieux. Tout comme leur rencontre d'ailleurs. Ils s'étaient croisés pour la toute première fois lors de leur première nuit à Poudlard. Scorpius n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop angoissé à l'idée d'avoir déçu son père en finissant à Serdaigle, malgré que ce fût la maison de sa mère. Il était sorti de sa tour et avait marché jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte sur le ciel dégagé de nuages. Albus, quant à lui, aussi inquiet d'avoir fini dans la maison ennemie de sa famille, voulait attendre la lettre de son père dehors. Il savait que même à minuit, son père lui répondrait tout de suite. Albus avait toujours était très proche de son père, plus que sa mère, même si il aimait celle-ci très fort. Son frère qui est à présent à Gryffondor en septième année, ainsi que sa petite sœur qui est en troisième année avaient plus de proximité avec leur mère.

Albus avait monté les étages après avoir remarqué que la porte du Hall menant au parc était fermée à clé. Comme guidé par son instinct, ses pas l'avaient mené jusqu'à cette fenêtre ouverte où était accoudé ce garçon en robe de chambre.

Scorpius avait sursauté en entendant arriver quelqu'un puis s'était détendu en l'apercevant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui avait demandé Albus. C'est étrange pour un Serdaigle d'enfreindre les règles en sortant après le couvre-feu ?

Albus avait reconnu le garçon aux cheveux d'un blond lunaire répartit dans la maison des aigles.

Scorpius n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste baissé les yeux comme pris en faute.

- Je ne vais rien dire, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Je suis aussi fautif que toi ce soir. Avait sourit Albus, comme amusé par la situation.

Il s'était approché, s'était accoudé à son tour et avait regardé les étoiles.

- J'attends une lettre de mon père.

La phrase avait été prononcée doucement, brisant à peine le silence de la nuit.

- On est alors tous les deux camarades d'attente. Avoua Albus. Et je crois que cela ne va pas durer longtemps.

Il pointa le ciel du doigt où deux hiboux semblaient faire la course. C'était à celui qui remettrait sa lettre en premier.

Finalement ils se posèrent sur le rebord de la fenêtre tous les deux synchro et levèrent leur patte.

Les deux garçons se sourirent amusés par la réaction des volatiles et les libérèrent de leur missive. Remarquant à peine l'envol des oiseaux, ils ouvrirent leur courrier, impatient de découvrir la réaction de leur géniteur.

Toujours serré contre le torse d'Albus, Scorpius sourit à son souvenir.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? murmura le Serpentard.

- Notre rencontre. Souffla Scorpius.

- C'était le début d'une aventure rebelle pour le Serdaigle que tu es. Se moqua Albus.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et donna une pichenette sur le nez de son ami.

Sauf que des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, brisant leur moment intime et Albus bougea pour retirer la cape d'invisibilité de son père. Il l'étendit sur leur deux corps et en silence, les deux garçons attendirent.

Le professeur Sinistra passa devant eux avec une caisse contenant des fioles au vu du bruit de verre qu'ils entendaient s'entrechoquer. Elle venait de la réserve de potions et se dirigeait vers la salle commune des Serpentards, sûrement pour y déposer la caisse.

Une fois hors de vue, Albus jura ce qui fit rire Scorpius. Son rire se bloqua quand il aperçut des yeux dorés le fixer.

- Rusard ne va pas tarder. Constata Albus. On ne peut plus aller dans ma salle commune et on ne peut pas retourner en arrière.

- Enfonçons-nous plus loin encore. Proposa le Serdaigle.

Albus allait répliquer mais des bruits de pas allant par trois se firent entendre et il tira Scorpius par la main en s'enfonçant encore plus loin que sa salle commune, encore plus loin que n'importe quel élève n'avait jamais été.

La poussière leur chatouilla le nez et les couloirs sombres, à peine éclairés par quelques torches dispatchées ici et là, leur arracha un frisson.

- Je crois que je préfère avoir une retenue que de continuer. Murmura Scorpius.

Albus considéra l'idée quand une exclamation de joie retentit à l'autre bout du couloir.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la première porte à portée de main et y poussa Scorpius avant de s'y enfermer lui-même.

Dès que la porte fut refermée derrière eux, ils entendirent un loquet et la pièce auparavant noire sembla s'illuminer de l'intérieur de ses murs.

Scorpius observait, fasciné, l'étrange dessin que formaient les espèces de toiles d'araignées posées sur les murs noirs. Il lui semblait qu'elles avaient réagi à la fermeture de la porte et les fins fils finirent par avoir fait le tour de la pièce mais ne cessèrent pas de briller.

Le regard de Scorpius se posa sur le centre de la pièce.

La salle n'était pas très grande, à peine plus petite que la réserve de potions mais plus grande qu'un simple placard à balais.

Et en son centre, sur un reposoir en marbre noir, trônait une espèce de boule de cristal. A l'intérieur de la sphère, des volutes de fumées tournoyaient comme pour montrer leur joie de les voir ici.

Le Serdaigle, curieux, s'approchait de la boule quand il fut tiré par la manche par un Albus assez méfiant.

- Ne t'approche pas ! On ne sait pas ce que c'est ! l'avertit le Serpentard.

- Ce n'est qu'une boule de cristal ! soupira Scorpius face à la trop grande méfiance de son ami.

Bien qu'il soit quasiment de la même taille et du même âge, Scorpius avait l'impression qu'Albus se considérait comme son grand frère et cela l'énervait vraiment. Surtout qu'il espérait qu'il y ait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié ou pire, de la fraternité, entre eux !

C'est pour ça qu'il se dégagea violemment de l'emprise du brun et avec le regard fier, si caractéristique des Malfoy, s'approcha de la sphère. Avec un regard triomphant pour Albus, il posa sa main dessus.

La fumée de la sphère s'agita et soudain, jaillit de la boule de cristal pour aspirer le blond à l'intérieur.

- SCORPIUS ! cria le Serpentard.

Il s'approcha de la sphère et, inconscience gryffondorienne (restant des autres membres de sa famille) ou tout simplement effroyable inquiétude (ou culpabilité), il toucha à son tour l'objet qui avait aspiré son ami et disparut.

Albus atterri sur le sol dur et en voulant se relever, sentit quelque chose de mou sous sa main.

- Scorpius ? appela t-il.

Seul un gémissement lui répondit.

Albus prit sa baguette en main et lança un sort de _lumos_. Ils étaient dans la même salle, sauf que les toiles du mur étaient éteintes et la fumée de la boule ne bougeait presque pas. Il pointa sa baguette dans la direction du gémissement et découvrit son ami allongé au sol avec du sang coulant dans ses cheveux.

Inquiet, le Serpentard s'approcha du blond et examina sa tête.

- Seulement une écorchure à cause de la pierre.

Scorpius sembla se réveiller à ce moment-là et Albus retira vivement sa main des doux cheveux blonds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda le Serdaigle.

- Je n'en sais rien. Tu t'es fais aspiré par l'espèce de boule de cristal et je t'ai suivi. Heureusement que je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher.

En disant ça, Albus s'était approché tout près du garçon avec une expression assez fâchée.

Scorpius sembla mal à l'aise et voulut se passer la main dans les cheveux mais sa blessure le fit grimacer et cela fit réagir son ami.

- Viens ! Allons à l'infirmerie. Au moins on aura une bonne excuse pour Pomfresh. Sourit Albus en tendant sa main à Scorpius.

Le blond se fit aider avec plaisir et les deux garçons sortirent de la salle après s'être lâchés la main.

Mais plus ils s'approchaient du Hall, plus ils leur semblaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

- C'est quoi cette musique ? demanda Scorpius.

Ils débouchèrent dans le Hall où une foule de personnes se trouvaient déjà.

Albus poussa Scorpius dans un renfoncement du mur et tous deux observèrent l'étrange scène.

Les gens semblaient être habillés comme pour une cérémonie.

Soudain, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit et des cris se firent entendre.

- Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés !

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent choqués.

- Il n'y avait pas de mariage quand on a quitté les cours ? remarqua Scorpius.

- Il ne me semble pas. Concéda le Serpentard.

Deux vieilles femmes qui avaient fini de lancer des grains de riz se mirent alors à commenter :

- Ce qu'ils sont beaux. De vrais anges.

- Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je serais invité au mariage du fils Potter et Malfoy. Soupira une d'elle.

Albus et Scorpius sursautèrent.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Albus. Allons voir ça !

Il porta la main à sa robe de sorcier et y tira sa capuche. Scorpius en fit de même, le cœur battant la chamade. Quand il vit Albus avancer, il le rattrapa et lui prit le bras.

- Ne nous perdons pas. Trouva t-il comme excuse.

Il vit son ami acquiescer et ils avancèrent vers le lieu des festivités.

Le couple qui se mariait était vêtu de noir. Ils souriaient à la foule et Scorpius remarqua qu'ils leur ressemblaient.

- En plus vieux. Dénota t-il.

- C'est absurde ! chuchota le brun. Où est-ce que l'on a atterri ?

Scorpius ne pouvait détacher son regard du couple heureux. Ils recevaient un cadeau d'une vieille femme et quand il se vit l'ouvrir, il entendit Albus rire.

- Nous avons toujours rêvé d'avoir **un épluche pomme de terre** à la maison. Dit Albus avec un sourire amusé.

La foule rit avec lui et la fête continua dans la bonne humeur.

- On retourne dans la salle. Le tira « son » Albus en reculant à travers la foule d'invités.

Scorpius regarda une dernière fois le couple et sentit ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Ils avaient l'air si heureux.

Une fois enfermés dans cette mystérieuse salle, Scorpius s'adossa à la porte en soupirant. Il regarda Albus marchait au tour de la sphère. Comme la première fois, la salle s'était illuminée et la fumée de la boule semblait les appeler.

Scorpius toucha sa tête et grimaça quand sa main entra en contact avec le sang séché. Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et s'approcha d'Albus.

- Il n'y a qu'une solution si on veut rentrer chez nous. Dit-il.

- Pas question que je retouche à ce truc ! refusa le Serpentard.

Scorpius soupira et avec un sourire moqueur approcha sa main de la sphère.

- Ne la touche pas ! cria Albus en attrapant Scorpius par la taille.

Mais trop tard, au moment où Albus avait attrapé son ami, celui-ci venait juste de frôler la boule de cristal. La fumée s'empara des deux et ils disparurent.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! s'énerva Albus. Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas y toucher !

Scorpius était allongé sur le dos et observait le visage énervé de son ami. Ses yeux verts brillaient sous l'agacement et ses joues étaient rougies. Le blond sentit que s'il ne bougeait pas de sous Albus, celui-ci comprendrait très vite ses sentiments.

Il se dégagea et tout en époussetant son uniforme, dit :

- De toute façon on était coincé et la sphère était notre seule solution de sortie. Si ça se trouve, on est de retour à Poudlard.

Albus renifla mais n'ajouta rien.

Le Serdaigle alla ouvrir la porte de la salle et sortit dans le couloir du cachot.

Tous deux avancèrent dans le sombre corridor, jusqu'à arriver en vue du grand Hall.

- Alors ? chuchota Scorpius.

Ils venaient de voir passer Rose et Lily et elles semblaient normales.

Scorpius voulut s'avancer mais une cavalcade retint son attention.

- Potter attend !

Albus surgit dans le Hall et ne daigna même pas se retourner.

- Oh non ! désespéra Scorpius en se cachant avec son Albus dans un coin du sombre couloir.

Il se vit surgir et hoqueta de surprise en découvrant l'écusson sur son uniforme.

- Poufsouffle hein ? sembla se moquer Albus derrière.

Scorpius frissonna au souffle du brun dans son cou mais il lui lança tout de même son coude dans le ventre pour cette moquerie.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy ! répondit l'Albus Serpentard de ce monde-ci.

Scorpius avait rattrapé l'autre garçon et lui tenait le bras.

- Mais je t'aime ! lui avoua t-il les larmes aux yeux.

Les deux clandestins parallèles arrêtèrent de respirer.

- Je ne te crois plus. Répondit Albus en détournant le regard.

Sous les yeux du grand hall et de nos voyageurs, le Poufsouffle mit un genou à terre et récita sa demande en mariage.

Albus sourit et dit en relevant son fiancé :

- Tu en auras mis du temps !

- Tu acceptes ? demanda Scorpius.

- Bien sûr puisque tu es MIEN à vie !

Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les acclamations de Poudlard.

- Mais c'est quoi ce cirque ? chuchota Albus.

Scorpius, qui avait été subjugué par la scène, revint à la réalité en entendant son ami.

- Retournons dans la salle. Dit-il froidement.

Albus le regarda interloqué mais le suivit sans se poser trop de questions.

A peine Scorpius avait-il franchi le seuil, que la salle s'illumina et la fumée s'agita.

Le Serdaigle attendit qu'Albus le rejoigne avant de toucher la sphère.

Cette fois-ci l'atterrissage se fit plus douloureusement. Scorpius s'extirpa de sous son ami et sans un regard en arrière, sortit de la salle.

Albus mit plus de temps pour se relever et courut rattraper Malfoy.

Celui-ci était immobile en plein milieu du couloir et le Serpentard n'eut aucun mal à se placer à ses côtés.

- On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ?

Mais le blond semblait préoccupé par une scène qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux.

Tout contre le mur, il se voyait faire l'amour à un Albus rouge et torturé par la plaisir. Son lui le caressait sur le torse d'une main tandis que l'autre lui tenait les hanches.

Albus fut choqué au plus haut point par cette scène et en se retournant vers son ami, il remarqua ses larmes.

- Scorpius ? l'appela t-il doucement.

Mais au même moment, il s'entendit pousser un gémissement de pure plaisir. Sans savoir pourquoi, le Serpentard se sentit rougir et reporta son regard sur la scène de passion. C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua un drôle de cahier dans le coin du mur. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et en lisant les inscriptions, le relâcha immédiatement au sol et attrapa Scorpius par la manche pour l'éloigner de leurs clones.

Le blond sembla s'éveiller et son visage prit feu en se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ce sont des moldus ! s'exclama Albus.

- Hein ? fut la brillante réponse du Serdaigle.

- Ils sont dans un Poudlard moldu ! Tout est moldu ici ! Ils ne doivent pas nous voir ! Retournons dans la salle !

Scorpius mit du temps à réagir à cette annonce et ce fut quand il vit le visage de son ami s'approcher qu'il s'exclama :

- Moldu ?

- Tout va bien Scorpius ? Je sais que voir ce genre de chose peut bouleverser une âme sensible mais…

Albus ne finit pas sa phrase car le Serdaigle l'interrompit :

- Je ne suis pas une âme sensible Albus ! Je sais très bien me débrouiller seul merci !

Il le dépassa pour entrer dans la salle.

- Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! soupira le Serpentard en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Albus rejoignit le blond face à la sphère et sous le regard évitant de Scorpius, ils se firent transporter.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Albus.

Scorpius avait le même air hagard et surpris.

- C'est nous ! souffla le Serpentard.

- En fille !

Dans une **robe de bal** noire moulant ses formes avantageuses, Albus version fille avançait vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en un chignon lâche attachés par sa baguette magique.

Scorpius en féminin l'attendait à côté de la salle et était habillé de façon très sexy. Une robe bleu nuit très courte et dénudée dans le dos où on pouvait apercevoir un petit aigle toutes serres dehors quand ses cheveux blonds lunaires ne retombaient pas dans son dos. Des bottines à talons hauts redressaient sa taille élancée.

- T'es vraiment sexy. Souffla Albus après avoir remarqué le blond en version fille.

Scorpius haussa les épaules mais ne put s'empêcher de rougir même en sachant que ce n'était pas à LUI que s'adressait le compliment.

Leurs deux clones s'embrassèrent langoureusement et se sourirent amoureusement.

Mais Albus remarqua soudain quelque chose de louche.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama t-il encore une fois.

Décidément Scorpius allait finir par croire qu'il était chrétien.

- Je suis à Poufsouffle ! dit-il sur un ton désespéré.

En effet, son autre avait mis au tour de son cou une écharpe en soie de couleur noire et jaune.

Scorpius eut un sourire moqueur. Chacun son tour, pensa le Serdaigle.

Quand les deux filles entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour les festivités, Scorpius regarda son ami.

Il était en état de choc et fixait le hall comme pour remonter le temps.

- On y va ? proposa doucement Scorpius pour le sortir de son état léthargique.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis à Poufsouffle et toi à Serdaigle dans ce monde-ci ? s'exclama Albus.

Le blond soupira d'exaspération et remarqua :

- Et le fait qu'on soit des filles ne t'a pas choqué plus que ça ?

Albus sembla connecter ses neurones car il écarquilla les yeux :

- Par Salazar ! Quittons vite ce monde affreux !

Il prit Scorpius par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle. Cette fois se fut Albus qui toucha la sphère.

- J'espère qu'on est de retour pour de bon. Soupira Albus.

Tous deux commençaient en à avoir marre de ces mondes parallèles.

Comme pour la première fois sauf que cette fois se fut Albus qui tint Scorpius par le bras.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu t'éloignes de moi sans aucun raison. Je ne veux plus que tu sois fâché contre moi, surtout que je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Avoua le Serpentard.

Scorpius soupira et dit :

- Je ne suis pas fâché. C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas de cœur.

Le blond détourna le regard. Albus le fixa hébété mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Ils déboulèrent tous deux dans le grand hall comme les autres fois.

Des élèves étaient en train de sortir dans le parc et ils virent passer un jeune homme blond comme Scorpius au couleur de Serpentard et de troisième année au vue de ses livres de classe

- Tiens cette fois c'est toi qui est à Serpentard. Remarqua Albus.

- Gabriel viens ici ! hurla une voix d'homme.

Scorpius frémit. Il avait reconnu cette voix. C'était celle d'Albus mais en beaucoup plus grave.

Effectivement, un Albus d'une trentaine d'années apparut en haut des escaliers.

- Papa je dois rejoindre mes amis dehors ! remarqua le garçon blond, Gabriel.

Scorpius sentit la poigne d'Albus se resserrer sur son bras.

- C'est quoi ça encore ? siffla le Albus Serpentard entre ses dents.

Albus adulte descendit des marches et Scorpius constata qu'il avait quelque chose de collé à son pantalon.

Une petite fille de trois ans environ aussi blonde que lui qui tenait **un ourson en peluche** rose sous un bras.

- Ta petite sœur veut que tu l'embrasses avant son départ.

Le garçon blond soupira mais se pencha de bonne grâce face au petit bouchon de trois ans.

Celle-ci lui tendit les bras et Gabriel la souleva sans aucun effort.

- Je te fais un bisou et après tu vas faire une sieste bien méritée dans ton lit. Sourit son grand frère.

- Dans le beau **berceau** que papy Draco a donné. Sourit Albus adulte en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

La fillette hocha la tête ravie et accepta le baiser de son grand frère.

Ensuite Albus récupéra la petite fille et Gabriel sortit dans le parc. Au moment de remonter les marches, un homme blond surgit avec à ses côtés une fillette brune.

- Papa et Sierra ! piailla la petite fille en s'agitant dans les bras de son père.

Des élèves croisèrent cette drôle de petite famille et les saluèrent d'un habituel :

- Bonjour professeurs ! Bonjour les filles !

Arielle et Sierra répondirent au salut par un signe enthousiaste de la main.

- Professeur de quoi ? demanda soudain Scorpius.

Il chercha quelque chose pour satisfaire sa curiosité quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un prospectus au sol.

Un emploi du temps de troisième année.

- Tiens il y a un nom en haut. Remarqua Albus en pointant une ligne.

- Gabriel Malfoy-Potter. Déchiffra Scorpius. Le garçon de tout à l'heure. Il a du le faire tombé en rangeant ses livres.

Scorpius parcourut le document et s'arrêta sur son nom :

- Scorpius Malfoy : professeur d'Astronomie.

- Et moi ! Albus-Severus Potter : professeur de métamorphose.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit les interrompt.

- Ou est-ce qu'il est passé ? s'exclama une voix.

Albus tira Scorpius par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à la salle.

Ils refermèrent la porte et la pièce s'illumina.

Le blond enfoui le parchemin dans sa poche.

- Bien. On y va ? proposa t-il à son ami.

Albus s'approcha et tous deux touchèrent la sphère.

Ils atterrirent encore dans la salle et encore une fois, sortirent en fermant la porte. Sauf que lorsque Scorpius se retourna pour vérifier que personne ne les avait vu sortir de la pièce, il s'exclama :

- La porte ! Elle a disparu !

Tous deux se précipitèrent vers le mur vierge et durent se rendre à l'évidence ! Poudlard avait encore joué avec eux.

- J'espère que cette fois c'est la bonne ! s'exclama Albus.

Ils avancèrent dans le corridor sombre et débouchèrent dans le hall.

Albus vit Rose se précipiter vers eux et elle leur hurla dessus :

- J'ai été à l'infirmerie mais l'infirmière m'a dit que vous n'êtes jamais arrivés ! Cela fait plus de deux heures que je vous cherche !

- Il est quelle heure ? demanda Albus.

- 18h30 ! Vous étiez où encore ? insista la jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère avec cette expression furieuse sur le visage.

- Si on te le dit tu ne nous croiras jamais. Avoua mystérieusement Albus.

Sa cousine le regarda suspicieusement puis lui fourra des parchemins dans les bras et dit :

- Le cours d'Histoire ! Ne me remerciez pas surtout !

Elle tourna les talons et entra dans la Grande Salle.

Albus et Scorpius se regardèrent fixement pendant un instant avant de partir dans un éclat de rire nerveux.

- Waouh ! Ce que ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi. Sourit Albus en s'avançant.

Il se retourna :

- Scorpius tu viens ?

- Vas-y sans moi ! Je dois passer au dortoir avant.

Albus acquiesça et laissa son ami remonter les étages.

Une fois dans sa tour, Scorpius fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le parchemin. Il caressa du bout des doigts le nom inscrit en haut et sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes.

- Si seulement…murmura t-il.

Il replia le papier et le déposa dans sa boîte où il gardait les choses qu'il jugeait précieuse : une photo d'Albus, la lettre de son père qui l'a rassuré en première année, son premier Optimal dans chaque matière, le dessin de Lily qui pour chacun de ses anniversaires depuis sa rentrée à Poudlard, n'avait de cesse de le dessiner et l'emploi du temps de son fils d'un autre monde.

Scorpius redescendit pour dîner.

Seulement il ne s'attendait pas à la nouvelle qu'annonça la directrice McGonagall à la fin du repas.

Effectivement, suite à une demande en mariage récemment fait dans l'établissement, Minerva avait décidé d'officialiser le tout grâce à un petit spectacle pyromagique.

- Apparemment notre armure a bien fonctionné. Remarqua Albus en désignant James du menton.

Son frère tenait la main d'une fille de sa maison dont l'annulaire gauche scintillait sous l'éclat de la bague de fiançailles.

Le ciel s'illumina sous les lumières du feu d'artifice.

Malgré la beauté du moment, Scorpius ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux différents mondes traversé cette après-midi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Albus qui fixait le ciel avec un léger sourire et le trouva divinement beau.

Albus du sentir son regard car il tourna la tête et leurs yeux se fixèrent. Scorpius cassa le moment et le feu aux joues, se contenta d'observer le ciel.

De son côté, Albus fixait son meilleur ami. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le troisième monde, il n'avait de cesse de réfléchir à ses sentiments pour Scorpius. La scène d'amour auquel ils avaient assisté involontairement lui avait renvoyé ses plus profondes craintes en pleine face.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se permettre de briser leur amitié pour tenter une histoire plus sérieuse ? Plus intime ?

En voyageant dans le cinquième monde, il avait eu sa réponse. C'était exactement comme ça qu'il voyait son futur. Peut-être pas en prof de métamorphose mais tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti à travers cette famille, lui avait donné envie.

Albus se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et en douceur, lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira à lui.

Scorpius sursauta au contact mais fut encore plus surpris quand il se retrouva collé au corps du Serpentard.

Il leva les yeux vers Albus et leur regard se croisa.

Leur tête se rapprocha et alors que le bouquet final scintillait dans le ciel, leurs lèvres se joignirent en parfait accord.

Tous deux ressentirent l'explosion phénoménale qui résonna à travers tout leur corps.

C'était le plus beau des feux d'artifice.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé mon premier Scorbus ? (abréviation de ScorpiusAlbus XD)**

**Et Hélas non je n'ai pas gagné le concours...(de toute façon le jour où je gagnerai quelque chose...-_-")**

**Merci d'avoir lu cet OS ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience ;p**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
